1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to load carrying tailgates for semitrailers, and the like, and particularly to an extendible tailgate for use with equipment trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to vary the length of a tailgate of a semitrailer of the type primarily intended for hauling heavy equipment so as to take advantage of local conditions and regulations affecting the over-all length of the trailer. The conventional tailgates are provided with a folding tailgate extension hinged to the main tailgate section which makes it necessary to raise the main tailgate above a level position so as to disturb any load on the tailgate in order to actuate the tailgate extension.
In addition to permitting the length of a trailer to be varied, the tailgate is also swingably mounted so as to selectively form a loading and unloading ramp for the trailer. If the load extends onto the tailgate, the conventional style of gate does not readily permit the extendible section to be unfolded from the main section since the main tailgate section must be swung upwardly against the weight of the load. Examples of tailgates which selectively form loading and unloading ramps by means of sections which fold relative to a main section of the tailgate can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,727,781, dated Dec. 20, 1955, to A. R. D'Eath; 2,776,063, issued Jan. 1, 1957, to L. L. Larson; and 2,797,960, issued July 2, 1957, to L. J. Endres, et al. These prior art tailgates, however, are intended to be arranged in a position blocking the rear of the load carrying area of the vehicle, and are not readily arrangeable in a substantially level load-carrying orientation.
It is generally known to provide telescopically extendible ramps for facilitating loading and unloading vehicles, examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 460,196, issued Sept. 29, 1891, to L. J. Chase; and 2,611,466, issued Sept. 23, 1952, to D. R. Biggert, et al. These telescopically adjustable ramps, however, are not intended for use as load carrying tailgates for equipment-hauling semitrailers, and the like.